Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-65339 (Patent Document 1) discloses a converter-inverter-brake (CIB) power module including a converter circuit, an inverter circuit, and a brake circuit. This power module includes: a plurality of die pads; an inverter circuit element, a converter circuit element, a brake circuit element, and an integrated circuit mounted on the plurality of die pads; a plurality of leads connected via respective wires to the inverter circuit element, the converter circuit element, the brake circuit element, and the integrated circuit; and a sealing resin covering part of the plurality of leads, the inverter circuit element, the converter circuit element, the brake circuit element, and the integrated circuit, and not covering the remaining part of the plurality of leads. The sealing resin is formed by what is called transfer molding.